Burn
by LIZLOVELY31
Summary: Lauren turned into Fae to live eternally with Bo, but this would be a good idea? sorry for my bad English. the English is not my mother tongue, if you have something wrong please let me know. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"So he turned to fae? How? "- He asked Bo still confused by the situation that had just witnessed.

Lauren sat back in the chair bar where the two had gone after the accident. It would not be easy to explain more she would have to struggle.

"Good was in a study some time ago about the faes, the stem cells and everything that encompasses human anatomy and fae you well know, good ... remember the cocktail that once used it in Evony, which left her human? So I decided to test a new idea to make sure I possessed at least the eternal life of faes to live with you and never die. "- Said Lauren awkwardly.

Bo took a deep breath, so many things had happened lately, however the most shocking was the transformation of Lauren. Perhaps the succubus did not take into account a small detail that went unnoticed. A small phrase that Lauren told him, that seemed to look something significant at the time

_FLASHBACK_

Dayson walked over to Mark litter knew Iris tell the young man who had died would not be easy, and as he walked he tried to think of how to tell the boy."Are you okay? - He asked Lauren to see which the succubus was saddened."No matter what I do somebody always gets hurt!" - Bo said sorry."Bo ... you have saved many, many times. Dayson, Kenzi, Tamsin and me! - Lauren consoled."One day I'll lose you too!" - Argued Bo."You may not have to lose me!" - Lauren said.

_ ENDING FLASHBACK_

"Sorry have not said before, I wanted it to be surprise, most also did not think it was a surprise like that!" - Commented Lauren.

"Well, we can celebrate not die at the end of the account and drink what to think? - Bo evaded.

Lauren realized that the brunette was not ready to process such information up because of all that had passed in recent days, and preferred to keep quiet about it.

In Dal, Tamsin choked tears of heartbreak.

"Look you can stand there whining and get out there and meet new people!" - Suggested Dayson.

"I'm not exactly the most sociable person in the world and still do not understand how the Bo can choose a human partner as a lifetime! And you know what else? I'm gone, I need to listen to advice of a wolf more than two thousand years! "- Shouted Tamsin.

"She says like a little girl of 18 years! Valkyrie crazy! Trick will, most accept some tequila! "- Asked Dayson.

Tamsin walked through the dark streets around the Dal, the blonde did not know exactly where to go and did not know if he could lay his head on a pillow.

"Too late for a fae walk these streets smelly!" - Commented someone from the dark alley.

"So, can present clown?" - Shouted Tamsin.

"I'm not freak out Valkyrie bitter!" - Said Evony.

"Oh look, it downgraded both Evony, now this goes out there crawling through the alleys?" - Tamsin commented sarcastically.

"It is in the best position to criticize me darling! At least I'm not who is mourning with a glass of vodka unrequited love "- argued Evony.

"Speak soon as you want!" - Sent Tamsin.

"Honey, you have to stop thinking I'm some kind of killer demon! Look understand what you are going through, it's hard to love someone who does not love us, and prefer someone who has nothing in common "- commented Evony.

Tamsin took a deep breath, could not deny that Evony could be a major threat and could manipulate it, more needed to talk to someone. The invitation to go to a nearby coffee shop came from Evony, and was very well accepted by Valkyrie.

"I knew they sell the city's best cafes here? - He spoke Evony taking the coffee cup up to his mouth.

"Let there, say what you want!" - Shouted Tamsin.

"Wow! How much beloved revolt! distrust hurts too! I'm also here because I suffer the same pain you! Loved and been betrayed, only those who have experienced it can feel what we are feeling! - Evony said after a generous sip of coffee.

"And he wanted me to drown the sorrows with coffee? Sorry I dispense your company and I'll have something that will leave me with much faster cirrhosis! I will back to Trick, at least I can die from drinking "- exclaimed the Valkyrie.

"Look darling, I love your temper! More called not only to drown in tears coffee! Have an undeniable proposal, it is hard to believe, but I fell in love with Doctor. Still can not believe she left me without the grace of Bo. I can not do anything with the succubus, for Hades to be around. It would be an interesting fight.. But I'm not 100% ready for a fight of this magnitude "- concluded Evony.

"Okay, most so far do not know what my part in his love suffering!" - Commented Tamsin.

"And is not clear what I want? I plan to separate Bo from Lauren, so I will conquer the sexy doctors and you can stay with Bo consolation! The idea is really simple! So? What it says? What do you think of the idea? - Questioned Evony.


	2. The Proposal

The pot of noise hitting the floor made Bo woke up.

"Shit! And my mother telling me to do cooking, not the more clever here wanted to do medicine "- Lauren He was arguing with herself.

"I could not have chosen a better profession!" - Commented Bo into the kitchen.

"Hey! Sorry you woke up? "- He asked Lauren worried."Even if I wanted was awake, my head is throbbing like I've been shot! Remind me never to bet drink with you! Speaking as you are so well? "- He exclaimed Bo running his hand over his head.

"Did you know that when you drink beer, the brain does not understand what is happening more realize that much liquid is entering the body, then it triggers an alert type for the bladder that makes we more often to the bathroom than usual, the first urine out through yellow, as the alcohol out of it and if you look after the second time you go to the bathroom, urine comes out clearer because of the water out of the body instead of the drink. The brain perceives more liquid entering the body and then as an emergency measure ends up pulling more water from the body to filter and expel, and what our body member that has more water? Exactly the brain! So the brain itself begins to drain his water to try to filter the liquid that is entering the body, at this rate the brain, kidneys and liver are working double time and ends up happening a kind of overload and you end up sleeping when you wake up the brain worked much in draining the fluid it starts to throb so I felt headache the next day, the famous hangover! - Lauren explained as she stirred the spoon in the pan.

"Oh I stopped paying attention when you said that the brain does not understand! I love to hear you talking about medical procedures and curiosities, more when I just wanted to eat, what did you do there? - He asked Bo hugging Lauren behind.

-x-

Meanwhile in Dal, Tamsin shook the glass with ice and wisk as he considered the proposal for Evony. The Valkyrie knew what was getting into by getting involved with the Fae, most have Bo back was what the warrior wanted most.

"Too Early to drink it? Valkyries live long, most think at this rate you will package and never come back! "- He played Evony

"What? This following me? Has nothing to do not? "- Asked Tamsin irritated.

"Wow! There are people who already wakes up in a bad mood! Know what that is? Failure to give! Or eat! I do not want to imagine how was your relationship with Bo, more for their way I think it was you who was eating, I think my mother was right when he said that a face is hunger signal more in the second sense, the more interesting! - Evony commented sarcastically.

"You can overcome even the disgusting Vex! "- Exclaimed Tamsin.

"Disgusting I? At least I'm not there crawling love for others! You me you make me sick! "- Commented Vex coming out from behind the counter.

"I'm disgusted that this white ass! Spare me Vex! Stay there fired up with the son of Dayson, and falls off the conversation and between me and the blonde here! - Expelled Evony.

Tamsin rolled his eyes, not animated at all the presence of Vex let alone Evony.

"So do not give me the answer yet! - Charged Evony.

"Yes!" - Said Tamsin almost shaped cry.

-x-

"Remind me to never leave cooking again!" - Bo asked in jest.

"I agree! Know while you were throwing up, I thought we could take a few days vacation! What do you think?"

"Splendid! More time? - Asked Bo

"In fact while you were complaining about my poor cooking performance, I booked us a week in place in Brazil! - Commented Lauren.

"Brazil? We will not stay in that place where only weeds and bugs have venomous? "- He asked Bo doing expression of disgust.

"Of course not love! I got a lovely front room Beach Copacana in Rio de Janeiro! ".

"Perfect! And when are we going? - Questioned lively Bo.

"The morning! - Lauren answered quickly.

Bo approached Lauren who was standing finishing the dishes and pulled her into a kiss at the beginning was lighter and smoother, soon gave way to a more intense and precise kiss. Lauren's hands were wet which made a mess in Bo's neck that the succubus never felt the same.

"Hey! Keep all this fire for our trip! I want it to be unforgettable! "- Lauren suggested bloc kiss.

Still clinging to his beloved, Bo could not wait for the trip. The succubus could not see happier than at that moment was with Lauren. So many lovers that the girl had, Dayson, Tamsin ... The brunette could not deny that no one has ever come to the feet of his Lauren. The when that blond hair was extremely fragrant, which was that soft skin, and which was smelling Lauren. Kiss the lips of doctors was like touching his lips in rose petals and the succubus did not want to miss it ... ever!

In the next chapter we will have a lot of trouble, fights and hot moments between Bo and Lauren.

Thanks for the comments, I hope you're enjoying the story!


End file.
